Sailor Moon: Enter Darth Novus
by X-Ranger1
Summary: After the defeat of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, the Sailor Scouts figure the worst is over now but they will figure wrong when a lone Sith Warrior, Darth Novus, comes to Earth. What new battles and troubles will the Sith bring to Earth? And has Mina found herself a love interest? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Sith come to Earth

**Sailor Moon: Enter Darth Novus**

Author's note: I came up and started working on this story before The Tale of X-Ranger a while back but decided to discard it. Now I've decided to resurrect it. This story takes place after the S season of Sailor Moon. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars or anything related to either of them. The rights go to its creators and current owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Sith come to Earth<strong>

The defeat of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 finally allowed the Sailor Scouts to rest easy. Thanks to Sailor Moon, Hotaru was now freed from their evil bondage and was reborn into a baby. Now she and her father had another chance to start over and live the lives as a family this time.

The feud between the Inner Scouts and Outer Scouts had been resolved and there was no longer any doubt the Serena was to be the rightful heir to the throne as future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Serena sat in her bedroom looking at her window. She smiled as she watched the sun go down while thinking over the events up till now. She was happy she managed to save Hotaru and that she and her friends defeated Pharaoh 90. Just then, Luna came peering into her room.

"Hey, Serena. How are you feeling this evening?" Luna asked as she hopped onto the bed.

"I'm fine, Luna. Just looking at the sunset." Serena smiled softly.

"You've done a fine job, you know? I'm proud of your efforts." Luna commended.

"Thanks, Luna." Serena smiled while grooming Luna gently. She then let out a big yawn and stretched her arms out.

"Boy... I'm so sleepy. I'm gonna get some sleep now..." Serena murmured sleepily.

"Uh... it's a little too early for bed, Serena." Luna sweat dropped but Serena had already started snoozing away. Luna just shook her head smiling. She figured she'd let the girl have her sleep. She did earn it after all.

Luna jumped onto the window sill and pulled the curtains back a little bit after looking up the sky as the stars started to come out. It seemed that everything was now peaceful once more but what no one else knew was that it would only be temporary.

* * *

><p><strong>In space<strong>

Deep in the voids of space, something came out of hyperspace. A huge badly damaged starfighter was aimlessly drifting past the inner planets. The ship appeared to be attacked due to the scorching and breaches in some areas of the ship.

Inside the center of the ship, a young warrior laid knocked out among the mess of rubble and wreckage scattered around. He appeared 18 years old and stood around 5'11". Short black hair and blue eyes were present in his features. He wore black robes and some plating of armor on his shoulders, legs, feet, and forearms. The attire of a Sith Warrior.

The boy slowly began to wake up and struggled to remove some of the debris off of him.

"Ugh... What happened..?" he pondered while holding his left side in pain.

He slowly strutted his way past the damage of the ship to get to the controls in the cockpit. When the Sith Warrior reached the cockpit, he was met with a horrifying sight. The damaged ship was on a collision course with Earth.

"Blast it!" the Sith shouted as he strapped himself in and fought to regain control of the flight. The ship began its entry into the Earth's atmosphere. Shock waves rocked the starfighter violently while the intense heat of reentry began to scorch and strip away a few pieces of the outer skin.

"Rrrrr! C'mon! Turn!" the Sith shouted, fighting with the controls. The starfighter was now in the atmosphere and nearing closer to the ground. As much as he struggled, the Sith Warrior couldn't steady the decent. He braced himself for crash landing.

*CRASH* *BANG* The ship collided with the ground and skidded a long ways, leaving a trail of torn up ground in its wake. Finally it screeched to a halt. It was pure lucky that the ship landed in some empty land outside of the city.

"Ugh... What a landing..." the Sith Warrior muttered as he got out of his seat and began searching around for something.

*cough* *cough* "Hey, XR-15? X-R-15! Are you in here?" he called at to someone but didn't receive a response. That is until he felt something grab his leg. He turned around and looked down and saw a metal hand holding on to him.

"Master..? Master Novus..?" a voice spoke.

"XR!" Novus quickly removed the rubble and unveiled his personal asassin droid. He helped his companion up on his feet.

"Are you ok, XR?" Novus asked.

"Yes, I think so." the droid answered. Novus went into the main room of the ship and anylized the damages with XR-15 assisting him.

"Damage report. How are we looking, XR?" Novus asked.

"I'm afraid the ship has sustained severe extensive damage, Master. The hyperdrive was hit when those pirates attacked us. The starboard engine is damaged and the port engine is shutdown. There are multiple hull breaches in serveral areas of the ship, Master." XR said.

"Damn! This could take weeks to repair! A month at most!" Novus growled in frustration. "What planet are we on, XR?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Master. The charts have no information of this planet. It appears that we May have entered into another galaxy, Master." XR said, shocking his master and angering him further.

"How could we have gotten so off course!? If I ever find those pirates, I'll make them regret they ever attacked me!" Novus growled in vengance. "We're low on supplies... we need to restock and get materials to do repairs."

"I have managed to pin-point the nearest location of civilization. About 10 miles from our location, Master." XR mentioned.

"Good. Get my speeder ready. I'm gonna pay the locals a visit." Novus ordered.

"As you wish, Master." XR acknowledged and went to the garage to fulfill his master's command.

**Chpater End**

* * *

><p>Okay, there's the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little short but I promise to make the next one longer. Please read and review! Hope you like this Sith Warrior, Darth Novus. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Novus meets the Scouts

Hey, everyone! Before we start chapter 2 off, allow me to respond to the latest reviews so far.

Linkonpark100: You underestimate the power of the dark side!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Novus meets the Scouts<br>**

Night had settled in and mostly everyone had gone home to bed. A few stores in the city remained open for the night shift. Darth Novus sped down the road on his speeder as he approached the city. As he entered the city, he found a small empty parking lot and parked his speeder there.

"_This should be a good spot. I'll survey the city on foot from here._" Novus thought as he lowered his dark hood over his head and placed on a mask used by those of the Sith Warriors. He began strolling down an ally, taking his time until he came across a group of punks who thought he'd be easy pickings.

"Hey, you." one of the thugs walked up to the dark cloaked warrior. "You lost or something?"

"What's with that mask?" another one asked.

"Let's see how much money he's got on him." another suggested while the rest agreed. This only annoyed Novus.

"You should reconsider your decision..." Novus warned the group but they weren't backing down. In fact, they all just laughed at him.

"Oh, look at this, guys! Our little dark buddy here thinks he's big stuff!" one thug laughed.

"Maybe you ain't so good at counting." another punk said. "It's three against one. Think you can stand up to us?" he asked.

"I'm feeling confident..." Novus said as he placed his hand on his lightsaber hilt. The group of punks surround the Sith Warrior, reading to attack him while Novus remained calm. The first thug attempted to grab his target but Novus quickly grabbed his lightsaber and with a sudden hiss, unsheathed the weapon's glowing red blade and sliced the guy's arm off.

"AAAHHHH!" the thug screamed in pain. The others couldn't believe what had just happened. They all backed away while looking at the severed arm then at the red lightsaber blade. Darth Novus then reached out with the Force and lifted up the injured thug and pulled him in closer to him, impaling his lightsaber through the man and silencing his screams for good.

Now the other punks where really scared. Who or what was this guy? A magician? A demon? For them, it was uncertain to know. Novus readied his lightsaber and made a quick slash at the second guy's chest. Now only the third and last one remained.

"You should have heeded my warning." Darth Novus commented as he inched closer to the now terrified man. The punk attempted to escape but Novus stopped him by using Force Choke. "I may let you go if you can provide me with information I need." the dark warrior offered.

*cough* *cough* "What do... you want?" the thug asked, gasping out for air.

"I am in need of supplies. Where is the nearest store located?" Novus demanded. The man gasped out for air again to give an answer.

"There's one... a few blocks from here that should be open... They should have... what you need..." he answered in struggle as Darth Novus smirked in satisfaction under his mask.

"You have served me well." Novus said as he released his prisoner then put his lightsaber away. "You are free to go, whelp, but I won't be so forgiving the next time..." he said, making the punk run away in fear. With that, the Sith Warrior set off to his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>With Amy<br>**

Amy was returning home after having her night classes she recently signed up for. She smiled as she looked up at the stars illuminating the night sky. As she turned around the corner, she noticed something strange going on inside a nearby supply store.

She decided to check it out. When she got to the store, she peeked in through the window and saw a startling sight. The store clerk was being robbed by a dark cloaked figure wearing a mask. Acting fast, Amy used her communicator to reach the other Sailor Scouts.

"Guys! Come in! It's an emergency!" She called.

"_Hey, Amy. What's going on?_" Lita answered the call.

"Alert the others! There's a store being robbed at my location and it doesn't look like the robber is the regular type." Amy explained just as Raye picked up on the conversation on the communicator.

"_What does the robber look like?_" Raye asked.

"He's cloaked in black robes and wearing some kind of mask and some armor." Amy said. "I need to get inside and help the store clerk."

"_We're on our way, girl! Just hold him off till we get there._" Lita said. Amy nodded as she took out for Scout transformation wand.

"Mercury Star Power!" she shouted as she transformed into her Sailor Scout form: Sailor Mercury.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the store<strong>

Darth Novus suddenly sensed a powerful presence through the Force but shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand.

"C'mon! Hurry it up!" he shouted at the store clerk who was filling up a bag with food and supplies.

"Ye-Yes sir..!" the frightened clerk stuttered. Suddenly as the front doors of the store opened, both were greeted by a surprise.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted. Novus turned and saw Sailor Mercury standing by the entrance. "Stealing from the hard working is a very disgraceful act! I am Sailor Mercury, the Agent of Water and Love!" she posed. "Drown yourself in water and repent!"

The store clerk was delighted help had arrived. Darth Novus looked at Sailor Mercury in confusion. Was this for real or some kind of joke? It didn't matter either way.

The young Sith jumped high into the air, over the counter and landed in front of Sailor Mercury. Mercury looked at Novus and couldn't help but feel a sense of fear running down her spine as the dark warrior glared her down under his mask.

"Your gonna attempt to fight me alone, girl?" Darth Novus scoffed.

"She's not alone!" a voice shouted. Novus looked to his right and saw five other girls in similar outfits to Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Moon!" the blonde pig tailed one announced, striking her signature pose.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" the small pink haired one said, striking a similar pose to Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And we are the Sailor Scouts!" the rest proudly said. Novus looked at them utterly confused and stupefied. This had to be some kind of joke. Him, a Sith Warrior, against a group of girls dressed in ridiculous outfits? This was this planet's best fighters? He sighed quietly to himself and turned to face the Scouts.

"I don't want to hurt any of you. Leave now." Novus warned.

"Ha! We're not scared of you! Bring it on!" Sailor Jupiter challenged. They all prepared to fight the dark warrior but Sailor Mars started to feel something sinister.

"_What is this darkness I'm sensing..?_" she thought as she felt the dark side of the Force building in Novus.

"Very well, then." Novus answered. He placed his hand out in front of him and unleashed a powerful Force Push upon the Scouts, knocking all of them back a ways.

"Oh my head..." Sailor Moon groaned.

"Wha- What just happened? Is this guy magical or something?" Sailor Venus wondered in shock.

"Maybe, maybe not but that's not about to stop me!" Sailor Jupiter said confidently as she stood up and rushed toward Darth Novus. "Take this! Supreme Thunder Crash!" she shouted, unleashing a blast of electricity towards her target.

Novus calmly raised his hand and easily caught Jupiter's attack, surprising everyone. He then dissipated it by crushing it in his hand.

"Such weak lightning." Novus taunted. "Here, have some of mine!" he shouted as he raised both arms and unleashed a deadly barrage of Force Lightning on Sailor Jupiter, making her cry out in agony.

"Sailor Jupiter!" the Scouts cried. They watched as the Scout of Lightning was roughly thrown to the side by Darth Novus's power.

"Hang on, Jupiter! Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury cast a big cloud of mist towards Novus.

"What the-!?" Novus exclaimed.

"Mini Moon! Your up!" Mercury signaled.

"I- I can't see him..!" Mini Moon stated until the dark warrior used the Force to clear his view. "Oh! Now I can. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she called, raising her wand and sending heart shaped waves of energy towards her target.

They reached Novus, striking him on his mask. The very usual attack felt more of an annoyance than anything else to Novus. When the it seemed it was having no effect, Sailor Mini Moon canceled the attack and had on a look of fright when the dark warrior came closer.

Darth Novus used Force Grip on the small Scout and brought her to him, looking at her with angry eyes.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried out in distress.

"Was that your best shot, kid? Now let me show you mine..." Novus growled as he switched from Force Grip to Force Choke, suffocating Mini Moon while hoisting her up high.

"Mini Moon!" the Scouts cried.

"Ahh! Ah-! A-!" Mini Moon struggled, gasping out for air.

"Mars Celestial Fire-!" Sailor Mars called out, about to attack until Sailor Moon stopped her.

"No! Don't! You might hit Mini Moon." she said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna hit her! Just this jerk!" Sailor Mars snapped. Her expression softened when Sailor Moon placed a hand on her shoulder as a way of pleading for her to stand down.

"Please... Let me try to reason with him." Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Mars reluctantly backed off.

"Sailor Moon wait-!" Sailor Venus tried to call her back but it was futile. Sailor Moon stepped closer to Novus and the distressed Mini Moon.

"You. Who are you and what do you want?" she asked the Sith Warrior.

"I am Darth Novus... and what I want are those supplies in that bag over there beside you." Novus stated. "Hand them over now or your little companion is finished!" he demanded, tightening his grip on Sailor Mini Moon as she continued struggling and crying out.

"Wait! Wait..!" Sailor Moon desperately pleaded. She grabbed the bag and started to walk over to hand it over until Darth Novus Force Pulled the bag into his grasp.

"There. You got what you want now let Mini Moon go!" Sailor Moon demanded with the Scouts backing her up.

"As you wish- Ahh!" Novus yelled as his hand that was holding Mini Moon captive was struck by a uhh... A rose? Sailor Mini Moon fell free from the Force Choke and was caught in the arms of a man dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a white mask, cape, and top hat while holding a cane.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon said in delight.

"Guess I'm just in time." Tuxedo Mask said before he turned his attention to Novus. "You have no shame! Taking children hostage. Is that how you get your pleasures!?"

"No... That was business." Novus glared. "This is how I get my pleasures!" he snarled, blasting Force Lightning towards Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon. Tuxedo Mask managed to jump out of the way of the lightning as he held Mini Moon tight.

Darth Novus unleashed a few more rounds of Force Lightning at his target but Tuxedo Mask's agility was able to help him avoid being hit.

"Rrrr!" Novus growled. Tuxedo Mask left Sailor Mini Moon in the care of the Scouts as he turned to face the Sith Warrior. Novus pulled out his lightsaber, ready for a dual. Everyone was a little confused at first when they saw the weapon.

"You're going to fight me with a sword hilt?" Tuxedo Mask questioned. Expressions on everyone turned to shock when they saw a glowing red blade ignite from the hilt with a strong continuous hum.

"What-? What is that?" Sailor Venus asked in surprise. Sailor Mercury used her visor and mini computer to examine the weapon.

"I can't find any data on that weapon but it appears to a energy blade of some sort." she assumed.

"_Darien..._" Sailor Moon was rather worried as she watched her love about to attack the Sith.

"Haaaa!" Tuxedo Mask charged and attacked Novus with his cane only to witness it being sliced in half by the lightsaber. Novus striked his lightsaber across Tuxedo Mask's right arm and left leg, making him collaspe in agony.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the Scouts cried.

"Your mine now, pretty boy..." Novus smirked as he raised his saber high, readying the killing blow.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p>And there's chapter 2! Sorry about the long delay, everyone. College has been difficult. I hope you like how Darth Novus is so far. Please read and leave a review! ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Pursuit of Novus

Sup, everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Before we start off on chapter 3, let me respond to the latest reviews.

Linkonpark100: Indeed, my friend. Indeed.

TitanNinja2018: Right away!

metalgear: I'm glad you like my idea for this story! Thanks for sticking by my side all this time and here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Pursuit of Novus<strong>

Darth Novus was ready to strike down an injured Tuxedo Mask until he sensed something through the Force that made him looked up. A golden beam of energy flashed by and just missed Novus's head but grazed his mask some. The shot came from Sailor Venus's finger.

"Back away from him!" Venus demanded but Novus just twirled his lightsaber and held it in a defensive position.

"Bring it." the Sith Warrior challenged. Sailor Venus narrowed her eyes and prepared to use her attack again.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" she shouted, firing another golden energy beam at Novus who blocked it with his saber.

Sailor Venus continued firing several more rounds but the Sith Warrior kept batting them away like flies until his over confidence made him become careless and one of Venus's shots knocked Novus's lightsaber out of his hand then another hit his mask.

The force of the impact made him grunt and stumble back a bit as the mask flew off. The Sailor Scouts could see the mouth of their enemy but the black hood still hid away most of his features in the dark.

Darth Novus composed himself, glaring at his foes with eyes that were glowing a fiery red and yellow.

"_Those eyes..._" Sailor Venus shivered in thought. The others where feeling the same way.

Darth Novus clenched his hand tight on his lightsaber while growling lowly. Not only his lightsaber but his mask had been blown off by someone who was weaker than him. Especially, that that someone was a girl. This hurt his pride so much it infuriated him.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the young Sith screamed through the Force, sending devastating shock waves all around the area. Everyone covered their ears. The shock waves broke the glass of the store, a perfect opportunity for escape.

While everyone was dealing with the aftermath of the ear piercing scream, Darth Novus Force Pulled his lightsaber and the bag of stolen goods into his hands then quickly rushed out of the store.

"He's getting away!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"After him!" Sailor Mercury said. Everyone began to chase after the Sith until Sailor Venus looked back and saw the mask Novus was wearing. She picked it up and looked at it for a second before a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Venus! What are you doing? Hurry! He's getting away!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh-! Right. What about you?" Venus asked.

"Darien is seriously injured. I have to tend to him. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. Just go!" Sailor Moon instructed to which Sailor Venus nodded.

"I'm going too!" Sailor Mini Moon said but she was stopped by Venus.

"No, Mini Moon. You saw how strong he is. You better stay here and help Sailor Moon." she advised.

"But I-" Mini Moon protested.

"No buts!" Venus said as she hurried to catch up with other Scouts. Mini Moon frowned in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Rini. They'll be alright." Tuxedo Mask reassured the little Scout with a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>With Novus and the Scouts<strong>

The pursuit made its way into an ally where Novus started climbing his way up a fire escape stair way on the side of a building. Sailor Jupiter and Mars when up first after him. Jupiter shot another ball of electricity at the Sith but it was again repelled away by his hand.

"Mars Celestial Fire, surround!" Sailor Mars attacked Novus with her fire ring-like projectiles. They raced their way to the young Sith and managed to injure him; a few damaging his armor while the rest tore through his robes.

"Leave me alone!" Novus yelled as he blasted Force Lightning at the two Scouts. Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth, deciding to teach this guy a lesson. Once again, she put all effort into creating a powerful lightning strike and unleashed it to collide with Novus's lightning.

The two attacks met and created a power struggle between the two users. Novus applied more effort to try to overcome Sailor Jupiter's lightning attack. Jupiter began doing the same when she saw the Force Lightning coming closer to her. It seemed like neither side was willing to let the other win.

"Jupiter! Be careful!" Sailor Mars cried out in worry. Jupiter narrowed her eyes. She was not about to let this jerk break her attacks a third time.

"HAAH!" she yelled out, increasing the power of her attack that it finally overtook the Force Lightning and sent it barreling back at Novus. The Sith's eyes widened in shock as he watched his own lightning being sent back to him and explode in his face.

The sudden burst of power made Novus fall back over the railing of the stairwell. He managed to save himself by grabbing onto the railing but the bag of stolen goods slipped out of his grasp.

"No!" he shouted, watching the bag drop to the ground and into the possession of the Sailor Scouts that where on the ground. Darth Novus snarled as he clenched his fist in anger. Sailor Mars and Jupiter rushed over to the dangling Sith.

"Surrender, Darth Novus!" Jupiter ordered.

"It's over now!" Mars declared but the Sith was not accepting defeat. Novus used the Force to enhance his agility and launched himself up above the two Scouts, Force Pushed them back then dashed back onto the stairwell in a kneeling position.

"Oh, it's over alright..." the dark warrior removed his black hood and revealed his face for everyone to see. "...over for you." he hissed sinisterly. The Scouts on the ground looked at Novus.

"Wow! He's a cutie!" Sailor Venus swooned with hearts in her eyes.

"Venus, snap out of it! He's dangerous, remember?" Sailor Mercury snapped her friend out of her fantasy and back to the task at hand. Venus sweat dropped in embarrassment. They both hurried up the stairwell while witnessing Sailor Jupiter and Mars begin to battle with the Sith.

Jupiter rushed at Novus, fighting him in unarmed combat. Novus stepped to the side, dodging Jupiter's punch. He attempted to launch an elbow attack but the Scout of Lightning caught it before she kicked Novus in the side. Novus shrugged it off as he utilized Force Speed to make his attacks too fast for his opponent to block or dodge.

He threw a few rush attacks at Sailor Jupiter who had trouble trying to stand up to the Sith. Sailor Mars stepped in for her friend and took on the dark warrior herself.

"Mars, wait! He's too strong!" Jupiter warned but it was too late. Sailor Mars executed a few kicks at Novus but he easily dodged and jumped his way around. Frustrated, Mars summoned fire around her fist in an attempt to do serious damage to her opponent.

She threw her fiery fist at Novus only to see him catch it with his hand.

"This is best you can do?" Novus chuckled in mockery. "Disappointing..." he tightened his grip on Sailor Mar's hand to where he began crushing it.

"Augh!" Mars yelled out in pain.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mercury and Venus cried.

"No!" Sailor Jupiter hurried over to save her friend only for Novus to use Force Choke on her to prevent a rescue. Sailor Mars looked back and saw the opportunity. She grabbed Novus's hand and kicked him twice in the side which made him lose control of his Force Choke and release Sailor Jupiter.

Mars then kicked her opponent one more time in the face, making him stumble back. She smirked at her handwork while Novus growled in anger. He stunned the Scout of Fire with Force Lightning then made a desperate attempt to get to the top of the building.

The Scouts pursued him as they neared the top. Novus scrambled onto the ledge of the building, ran across to the other side and Force Jumped over to another building then to the next. The Sailor Scouts were barely able to keep up with him as they chased after him.

"Man, he's fast!" Sailor Mars mentioned.

"You said it!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"He's got to slow up sooner or later." Sailor Mercury said. Her wish was about to be delivered. When Novus landed on another rooftop and prepared to continue his escape, three figures stood in the shadows to stop him.

One of them stepped forward towards Novus and unveiled herself as Sailor Uranus while the other two showed themselves: Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto.

"That's far enough!" Sailor Uranus said, raising her Space Sword at the young Sith.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p>Alright! The Outer Sailor Scouts have made their appearances! Can they stand up to Darth Novus and defeat him? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Please read and leave a review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Duel

Hey, my fellow authors and viewers! I understand that some of you have mentioned to me in your reviews that the last chapter was a little too short. Therefore, I have decided to lengthen the chapters as best as I could. I hope this will meet your satisfactions and that you enjoy this next chapter but first let me reply to the latest.

Linkonpark100: As I said, the chapters will be longer. Thanks for sticking with me!

metalgear: Thanks and I will! Again, I will present longer chapters.

TitanNinja2018: Thank you! Haha, maybe so. Remember though, she was pretty pissed with Novus taking her attacks like they were nothing until that last one.

lady21bambi: Thank you for your kind words! And with that, lets get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Duel<strong>

The Outer Scouts surrounded Darth Novus as the Inner Scouts managed to catch up and aid them.

"Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" Sailor Mars expressed happily.

"Thank goodness you guys showed up." Sailor Mercury expressed in the same manner. Novus looked all the Scouts and couldn't believe it.

"_Your kidding me. There are more of them? Seriously?_" he thought.

"We found two men killed earlier in an ally." Sailor Uranus explained.

"And from the we gathered, their wounds were delivered by a special kind of assassin." Sailor Neptune said.

"So we decided to investigate... and its led us here." Pluto concluded as she glared at Novus.

"I guess I should have been more discreet about my presence here." Novus chuckled darkly. "Though I am slightly curious... How did you know where to look?"

"One of the men you attacked." Sailor Neptune answered. "He gave us the info we needed."

"I see..." Novus said.

"You won't get away with what you've done." Sailor Uranus glared, pointing her sword at Novus.

"We'll see about that..." Novus glared back as he took out his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Uranus, be careful!" Sailor Mercury warned. "That sword of his is dangerous!"

Everyone watched as Uranus charged at Novus with her sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, making her blade light up with energy and clash against Novus's saber. The two kept exchanging blows at each other. Novus used Form III of lightsaber combat, Soresu, to defend himself against his opponent.

Uranus kept pressing the attack at the dark warrior as best as she could but Novus was able to match her blow to blow. He decided to switch it up a little by mixing in Form IV: Ataru into his fighting style and moved in on the offense, allying acrobatic attacks against the Scout of the Skies.

Sailor Uranus was surprised to see that the dark warrior was quite skilled in swordsmanship. She began using some of her own acrobatic maneuvers against Novus. It seemed to the other Scouts that the two were almost equal.

They all watched on as Uranus and Novus collided into a sword lock with each other. The two pushed each other back as hard as they could, trying to win the lock.

"I won't... let you win..!" Uranus grunted in frustration. She started pushing Darth Novus back until she saw him smirk at her in a manner of arrogance.

"You are quite strong... but you have much to learn!" Novus hissed as he began pushing Uranus back, winning over the power struggle. That is until Sailor Neptune quickly stepped into the fight to aid her cousin.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" she shouted, unleashing her signature attack at Novus. The young Sith looked and saw a huge ball of blue green energy with a ring around it heading straight for him. Acting fast, he shoved Sailor Uranus out of his way, reached out with the Force and caught it.

"No way..!" Sailor Neptune expressed in shock. No one had ever managed to catch her attack.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus seized the opportunity and launched a golden ball of energy that was similar to Neptune's. Novus's eyes widened as he saw the attack barreling towards him.

"Grrr!" he groaned as he used his other hand to catch the other ball of energy. The two attacks kept trying to push Novus back but the Sith was managing to hold his ground. That is until Sailor Pluto stepped in on the assault.

"Pluto Dead Scream!" she shouted as she used her staff to cast a purple ball of energy at the distressed Sith. The attack collided with Uranus's and Neptune's attacks and began to combine into one giant multicolored ball and engulf Darth Novus.

"Ah! AHHH!" he cried out as he struggled. The Scouts watched on as they where about to witness something mind boggling.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Novus roared loudly as he used Force Repulse, releasing a devastating amount of force energy to free himself from near destruction.

"Amazing..." Sailor Pluto voiced astonishment. Uranus and Neptune had similar looks on their faces while the Inner Scouts gazed with eyes wide as plates.

"Okay... Just how powerful is this guy?" Sailor Mars asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows..." Jupiter uttered, still shocked. Darth Novus knelt on one knee, breathing heavily as he tried to regain composer. Due to the amount of energy and will power required to initiate and perform the Force Repulse technique with near perfection, left the dark warrior somewhat exhausted.

"Novus! Give up!" Sailor Venus demanded, readying her finger for a Crescent Beam Attack.

Novus glared at his enemies in hate and emerged himself deeper into the dark side. Everyone looked on as they saw a red aura and sparks of Force Lightning surrounding his body.

"Guys, be careful. I'm sensing a great darkness from Novus." Sailor Mars warned.

"What is he doing to himself?" Sailor Mercury asked as she tried to observe the dark warrior with her visor. The red aura surrounding Novus kept growing in sync with the young Sith's hatred as he tapped into Force Rage. Growling viciously, Darth Novus stood up once more ready to fight.

"I've been taking it easy on all of you..." he snarled, summoning his lightsaber to his hand and igniting it. "...but no more!"

Novus launched himself at the Sailor Scouts in an all-out assault. He abandoned all defense and attacked with the seventh and final form of lightsaber combat: Juyo.

Sailor Uranus resumed her duel with Sith to defend her friends. She saw that her opponent had become ferociously stronger and faster as she struggled to keep up. Having Force Rage enhance his physical attributes in combination with Juyo, Darth Novus now seemed to appear near invincible.

"_He's so fast!_" Sailor Neptune commented in thought.

"_I can barely keep up with him. He's like a burr!_" Sailor Jupiter thought with her eyes wide as could be. The fight gradually made its way to the edge of the building top where Sailor Uranus tried to get a hit in on Novus but the dark warrior was relentless. He violently kicked the Scout in the face and sent her falling into the streets below.

"Sailor Uranus!" everyone cried.

"No!" Neptune screamed in distress.

Novus jumped over the edge in pursuit of his target. Sailor Uranus managed to land safely on the ground but looked up as she saw an enraged Darth Novus barreling towards her. Quickly, she somersaulted out of the way just before the Sith stabbed his lightsaber into the ground.

The duel resumed in the streets while the other Scouts rushed to get down to the fight and aid their friend.

"C'mon! We have to hurry!" Sailor Neptune said, worried about her cousin.

"Don't worry, Neptune. We'll stop this guy!" Sailor Jupiter responded, trying to comfort her.

"Where has this man come from? I've never witnessed such darkness before." Sailor Mars commented.

"I know what you mean, Mars." Pluto said. "Where is Sailor Moon?" she asked.

"Tuxedo Mask got injured when he fought Darth Novus so she and Sailor Mini Moon stayed behind to treat him. They'll join us as soon as they can." Sailor Venus answered.

"I think there might be a way to win." Mercury said, making the others stop and listen to her.

"What are you suggesting, Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"We've got to try to get the sword away from him. Sailor Mars, you'll have to try subdue him with one of your seal tags. Can you do that?" Mercury asked.

"If I can get close enough to him, sure. I'm gonna need one of you guys to provide a distraction so I can get in on him." Mars mentioned.

"Leave that to me." Sailor Venus smiled confidently.

"Okay, let's do it." Neptune said as the others nodded.

Darth Novus continued his relentless assault on Sailor Uranus. Combining Forms IV and VII of lightsaber combat made his attacks seem really ruthless. Uranus attempted to land a few punches and kicks at Novus.

She succeeded in slowing down the Sith and started moving on the offense herself.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted while she swung her sword and unleashed a wave of energy at Novus. The young Sith Force Jumped to avoid being hit by the wave.

"Well, aren't you the crafty one." Novus huffed, making Uranus smirk in confidence.

"I think you've underestimated me." she said.

"Don't get too full of yourself! You haven't won yet." Novus sneered.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus launched a series of golden hearts linked together in a chain and wrapped it around the dark warrior, surprising him and making him drop his lightsaber.

"Augh! Wha-!? What is this!?" Novus shouted as he wrestled to get free.

"Now, Mars! Before he breaks free!" Venus shouted. Sailor Mars nodded and hurried over to the distressed Sith.

"I call upon the power of Mars! HA!" she pulled out a seal tag and placed it on Novus's head, paralyzing his body.

"I've got his weapon." Sailor Mercury said.

"Great job, guys!" Sailor Uranus congratulated.

"_What's happening to me!? I can't move-!_" Novus desperately sought a way to escape. With his body not responding and his lightsaber in the enemy's possession, there was only one way he could save himself: Mind Trick. He stared at Sailor Mars in her eyes.

"You... You don't want to fight me." he said. Mars felt herself falling into submission.

"I... don't want to fight you..." she said in a hypnotized tone, making everyone look at her like she was crazy.

"Mars! What are you doing!?" Sailor Jupiter shouted but Mars couldn't hear her friend.

"Yes... Now, remove this tag off me." Novus commanded.

"I will obey..." Mars responded as she knelt down and removed the seal tag off Novus.

"Good. Now attack your allies!" Novus demanded.

"Yes." Mars responded as she attacked Sailor Venus who was totally caught off guard by this sudden action.

"Raye! Have you lost it!?" Venus shouted. The now possessed Sailor Mars freed Novus from Venus's bindings, much to his delight. Everyone was shock by this. Why would one of their own attack them?

Darth Novus rose to his feet and decided to have some fun with his little puppet.

"Attack." he ordered to which Sailor Mars obeyed. She began fighting against Sailor Mercury and Jupiter in hand to hand combat.

"Sailor Mars, stop this!" Mercury pleaded.

"It's us! Can't you hear us?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm afraid she can't..." Novus chuckled evilly. "She's mine now."

"You monster!" Uranus roared as she rushed forward to strike at Novus but the Sith stretched out his hand in front of her.

"Relax yourself. I am not your enemy." Novus decreed, casting his Mind Trick on Uranus.

"You are not my enemy." she responded.

*gasps* "Not Uranus too!" Sailor Neptune cried. Novus looked over and decided to enslave the others.

"Listen to me. You do not want to harm me. I am your ally." he said. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune heeded the Sith's words and submitted to him. Only Venus and Pluto did not succumb to the his trickery.

"Pluto, what's going on? How is he doing this!?" Venus expressed in worry.

"I don't know, Venus, but we better stay on guard. The others can't seem to think for themselves anymore." Pluto suggested.

"You are quite right, girl. They belong to me now..." Novus smirked in triumph. "Now, my slaves, finish them off."

The possessed Scouts nodded in obedience and stepped toward Venus and Pluto. Venus looked on in fright while Pluto readied her staff for a fight.

"No... No... Guys, wake up! Don't make him do this!" Venus pleaded with her fallen comrades but her efforts were futile. They came closer and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Darth Novus chuckled in triumph as he watched the show come to a close.

"No... No..! No! NOOOOO!" Sailor Venus screamed as she held her hands out in front of her and unleashed a strong Force Push, sending Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune back a ways.

Sailor Pluto eyes widen in astonishment. "Sailor Venus... What do you just do?" she asked.

"I... I don't know. I really don't know." Venus said, surprised just as everyone else. Darth Novus looked on in complete shock.

_"No way... It can't be! That girl... She's Force-sensitive!?_" he thought.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p>And there's Chapter 4! Now it appears that Sailor Venus is able to feel the Force but what will this lead to? How will her friends think of this? And what does Darth Novus have in store for her? Stay tuned and find out next time. Hope you guys liked it and are satisfied with the extension. Please review and have a happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Temptations and Revelations

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! They are what give me the inspiration to keep going! Glad to hear y'all are are enjoying the story so far and that I've met your satisfactions in the extensions I've made. Before we continue, let me reply to the latest.

TitanNinja2018: It's about to get even more interesting, my friend.

tyranus: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

metalgear: Thank you for your thoughts on the story! Your patience is about to be paid off right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Temptations and Revelations<strong>

Sailor Venus kept looking at her hands in complete disbelief at what she had done. She had never displayed such power before. Sailor Pluto too was amazed. The other Scouts began to wake up as they all rubbed their heads.

"Ugh... What happened?" Sailor Jupiter moaned.

"Oh my head..." Sailor Mars groaned.

"Guys!" Venus was pleased to see that her friends had broken from Darth Novus's control but her smile quickly disappeared when the Sith Warrior stepped closer to them.

"Mercury! Quick, toss me the weapon!" Venus shouted desperately. Sailor Mercury hurriedly threw the lightsaber to her friend before Novus could retrieve it. Venus caught the saber but couldn't figure out how to activate it.

"_Ohhh! How do you work this thing!?_" she sweated as she fumbled with the weapon until she pressed the activation button and unsheathed the red blade. At first, Venus was a bit mesmerized by the continuous humming of the blade. She could feel its power as she held it.

"_Hmm... I can sense the Force is strong in her. Let's see where this leads too._" Novus thought. "You must feel rather empowered holding a lightsaber in your hands, don't you?" he commented. Sailor Venus and the other Scouts looked at him. His words provoked the Scout of Love and Beauty as she grunted in determination.

"A lightsaber? Is that what that is?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Venus?" Pluto wondered what was going on with her friend but she couldn't get Venus's attention for her eyes were solely focused on Darth Novus.

"You... You did something to me! How was I able to use that power just now? Tell me! What did you do to me!?" Venus demanded, pointing the lightsaber at the Sith.

"I have done nothing to you... You are merely Force-sensitive, girl." Novus explained but only confused everyone.

"'Force-sensitive?'" Sailor Mars wondered.

"What is that? Some kind of disease?" Jupiter speculated.

"Liar!" Venus shouted. "You did this to me somehow. Fix this! Now!" she yelled in demand, rushing passed her friends to attack Novus.

"Venus!" Uranus shouted.

"Wait!" Neptune tried to call her back but it was no use.

Venus charged at the Sith Warrior with the lightsaber and slashed at him. Novus took evasive action and quickly dodged the incoming strikes. He back flipped out of the way and landed a few feet away from his adversary. Novus surprised everyone when he unveiled and ignited his safety backup lightsaber.

He chuckled in a cocky manner while pointing his lightsaber at Sailor Venus. "Let's see how well you handle yourself with that blade." he challenged. Venus's eyes narrowed as she engaged in a fierce lightsaber duel. She moved on a constant offense while Novus used Soresu movements to defend himself.

"He's too strong for her! I've got to get in there!" Uranus quickly rushed over to the fight scene with Neptune at her side. Venus still kept on the attack but Novus, seeing gaps in his opponent's movements, slipped in a Form V: Shien counter attack and knocked Venus to the ground.

Uranus and Neptune's eyes widen and both hastily attacked the Sith simultaneously to help their friend.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Venus quickly scrambled out of the way of the incoming attacks while Novus Force Jumped to evade a repeat of events. Angered, the young Sith used the Force to lift a parked car up in the air and threw it at Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

The two gasped and quickly dodged the flying car as it missed them by inches. The remaining Scouts quickly rushed into the fight. Sailor Mercury and Jupiter launched a combined attack of water and electricity. The attacked worked as Novus screamed in pain from the devastating effects of water and electricity together.

"Grrr! Why you..!" he growled.

"Ha! Not to strong now, are you?" Jupiter taunted. Novus was about to strike at the her when Sailor Mars launched at surprise attack on him.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted, shooting a huge fire ball at her target. Novus instinctively resorted to his Tutaminis abilities and absorbed the attack. He then Force Pushed the Scout of Fire away from him. Everyone could see that Novus was starting to weaken due to the physical damages he had sustained.

The tired Sith Warrior knelt on one knee, breathing heavily as he looked at his enemies surrounding him.

"_This is impossible... I can't believe I'm this injured! And only by these 'Sailor Scouts'..!_" he thought. "_This can not be tolerated. I am a warrior of the Sith! I will not be defeated like this!_"

Gathering all his remaining strength, Novus stood up and unleashed a devastating Force Wave on the Scouts, sending all of them flying back and impacting into the walls of near by building, knocking most of them unconscious. Only Sailor Venus, Pluto and Neptune weathered the assault but only barely.

"Now you see the true power of the dark side." Darth Novus evilly smirked in triumph. Sailor Venus managed to stand up and look at the Sith Warrior. She picked up her lightsaber and prepared to continue fighting.

"Venus, wait..." Pluto called weakly, clutching her side.

"Don't fight him alone..." Neptune begged.

"I have to stop him, guys, or he'll continue to hurt others." Venus replied, igniting her lightsaber.

"Hmph." Novus scoffed, igniting his own lightsaber. "You're persistence is admirable yet foolish... If you want to continue our duel, by all means... Come at me."

Sailor Venus held her saber tight and rushed at her opponent. "Venus Crescent Beam!" she shouted, shooting a barrage of golden energy attacks at Novus to which he swiftly parried them away. Venus once again moved on the offense, forcing the Sith to fall back on Soresu defense.

While the duel resumed, Sailor Moon arrived on the scene, greatly reliving Neptune and Pluto.

"Sorry I'm late..!" she panted. "I came as quickly as I could. What I miss?" *gasps* "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter!" she quickly ran over to her fallen friends. "What happened!?"

"We've underestimated our enemy." Neptune answered as she tended to Uranus.

"Where is Sailor Venus?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She went on to fight Novus alone." Neptune explained.

"Alone!?" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"Yes... We urged her not to but she was determined to stop him." Sailor Pluto said. Sailor Moon expression turned to one of worry. She feared for her friend's life.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sailor Venus and Darth Novus<strong>

The duel between Venus and the Sith made it's way onto the rooftop of a low building. Novus applied Ataru acrobatics and Djem-So attacks against his adversary. Venus managed to hold her own but she was losing the advantage in the fight.

At the same time, the two clashed their red lightsabers in a weapon lock. Novus began pushing Venus back over to the edge of the rooftop. When they reached the edge, Venus trying hard to match up against the Sith's strength.

"I sense a great fear in you... Sailor Venus..." the young Sith began applying Dun Moch tactics in an attempt to erode his opponent's will. "Your resolve is compelling but you lack skill to carry it out... Fighting like an acolyte. Eager to begin. Quick to finish."

Venus grunted in defiance. "You don't scare me!" she protested while trying to push back. "Your evil ways won't prevail! I will defeat you!"

"Ha! If you truly wish to defeat me, you must release your anger and tap into your new found power. Only your hatred will give you the strength you need to save your friends!"

"_What is he talking about? My hatred? No, he's trying to trick me into something. I won't give in._" Venus debated in thought. She resisted the Sith's temptations but Novus was relentless.

"I see... Your will is strong. But you can't deny your emotions, Venus. Your hate, your anger, they exist in you... but it seems your too weak to use them, aren't you." He stared at his adversary with his dark side eyes. He could feel the stir of emotions forming in Sailor Venus as he was close to winning over the blade lock.

"No... No..." Venus kept resisting in struggle, she could feel the heat emitting from the lightsaber blades as they got closer to her face. Her fears kept growing and growing, much to Novus's satisfaction. All that was needed was one more push.

"Pity... Your friends will die because of your failure." he taunted.

"NOOOO!" Venus screamed. With all her might, she pushed the Sith Warrior back away from her. Novus regained his balance and watched at what was about to unfold. Suddenly, he sensed something coming from the Scout.

Sailor Venus's hair rustled in the air as she give into her anger, tapping into the dark side of the Force. Novus had a look of incredulity. He was amazed at just how strong Venus's connection to the Force was.

She then opened her eyes, now filled with hatred and power.

"HAAAHH!" she yelled as she unleashed a devastating Force Push at the Sith Warrior, sending him flying through the walls of another nearby building. At that moment, Sailor Venus collapsed from overwhelming stress of her new powers.

What no else knew was that Sailor Moon has witnessed was Sailor Venus had done. She quickly ran and knelt to her friend's side.

"Mina! Are you alright?" she gently shook the passed out Scout until she came to.

"Serena... What's happening to me..? I feel so cold..." Venus whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay. C'mon." Sailor Moon gently lifted Venus to her feet and helped her walk back to the other Scouts, believing Darth Novus to finally be defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>With Darth Novus<strong>

Sailor Venus's Force Push had sent Novus through a series of walls of an old abandoned building. Debris scattered all over the place while his body laid slumped and unresponsive. Eventually, the dark warrior awoke and slowly picked himself up. His armor was completely decimated as pieces of it fell off.

He had also sustained severe injuries thanks to Venus. It was at this point that Novus knew he could not continue the fight and must flee, despite his pride as a warrior. He recovered his backup lightsaber and tapped on his wrist link to send his coordinates to his speeder to pick him up.

Slowly, the battered Sith dragged himself out of the building and out onto the streets where his speeder quickly approached him along side the sidewalk. Novus staggered onto his speeder and set off back to his ship.

* * *

><p><strong>At Raye's Shrine<strong>

Everybody had gather together at the Cherry Hill Temple to recover from their fight with Darth Novus. Mina tried to get over the intense experience from the fight but wasn't easy. She still had possession of Novus's mask and lightsaber. She kept staring at the mask as everyone recuperated.

"Boy, I'm glad all of that is over." Raye sighed in relief.

"That makes two of us. How is Darien doing?" Amy asked.

"He's sleeping right now. I think he's gonna be okay." Serena answered.

"But what about Darth Novus? What happened to him?" Amara asked.

"Don't worry, Mina took care of that jerk real good! Huh, girl?" Lita said as she sat next to Mina.

"Mina? What's wrong?" Rini asked in concern. Mina didn't respond. She just continued looking at the mask before she finally gave an answer.

"He's still out there..." she replied softly.

"What?" Michelle asked in surprise. "How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know... I just know. It's hard to explain but- it's almost like I can feel his presence here on Earth." Mina said.

"You can 'feel his presence'?" Luna asked to clarify what she heard. Mina nodded.

"Are you feeling ok?" Serena placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Not really... I don't feel like myself." Mina said, looking at her hand. She couldn't shake the thoughts about her new powers nor about Novus.

"Hey... We are here for you, Mina. No matter what." Artemis smiled.

"Always." Serena reaffirmed, making Mina crack a small smile but she still kept looking at the mask. She knew in her heart she would encounter Darth Novus again eventually.

* * *

><p><strong> At Novus's Starship<strong>

The young Sith made it back to his ship, defeated and humiliated. He parked his speeder and made his way the loading ramp into his ship. XR-15 was waiting for him.

"Master! What has happened to you?" the droid asked only to receive a violent shove from Novus.

"Get the kolto tank ready." Novus commanded. "I must contact my master and inform him of the situation at hand..."

"As you wish, Master." XR responded as he went to the medical bay.

Novus went into the main hold of his ship and contacted his master. The holoprojector reviled a tall and bulky human Sith Lord standing at 6'' in height. He was dressed in armor and black robes similar to that of Novus. His eyes consisted of the dark side but his skin appeared pale and degraded. A respirator mask covered his nose, mouth and neck. The well known and respected Sith Lord of the Sith Empire: Darth Malgus.

"My Master..." Novus bowed in respect.

"Lord Novus..." Malgus crossed his arms. "I sense you have not completed your objective in finding the hidden Republic outpost."

"No, my Master..." Novus replied. "The situation has become complicated."

"Explain yourself, apprentice." Darth Malgus demanded. The young Sith Warrior told his master of encounter with space pirates, his arrival on Earth and his discovery of the Sailor Scouts and their powers.

"Interesting..." Malgus simply said.

"That is not all, Master. One of the Scouts, Sailor Venus, is Force-sensitive." Novus explained. This captured Malgus's attention.

"Indeed. I have felt it through the Force." he said. "Hunt down and find the 'Sailor Scout'. If she will not turn to the dark side and serve the Empire than you must eliminate her and her companions."

"I will not stop until I find her and her friends and destroy them all! They will suffer for the damage they've done to me!" Novus growled in hatred, clenching his fists. Malgus smirked under his respirator mask, delighted in seeing his apprentice's rage flourishing.

"Good, Novus. Good... Feed on that. Let your hatred fuel your power." Malgus advised.

"Yes, my Master." Novus bowed. With that, the transmission between master and apprentice ended.

"Master Novus, the kolto tank is ready." XR-15 said.

"Good." the injured Sith staggered into the medical room and enter his kolto tank to heal his wounds.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p>And their is Chapter 5. Stay tuned cause I'll be coming with more soon! Please read and post a review and as always, everyone, thank you for reading and supporting! :)<p> 


End file.
